Stay Awake
Stay Awake is the 13b and last episode of season 2. Plot The episode begins at home where Mom told Chicken to eat his breakfest so he and Cow can got to school. However when it was discovered that Cow ate all the cereal, Chicken ate a bowl of Sugar Frosted Coffee Flakes, which shock Cow as she read on the box that consuming a large bowl will cause Chicken to be super hyper and won't be able to sleep for 3 nights. Just then the effect of the cereal take a hold on Chicken as Chicken began to act super hyper. First he began to play basketball by himself, then head to the movies and after a few seconds he ran home and decide to go to sleep. But because of the cereal Chicken is unable to sleep. The next day as Chicken in school, grinding his teeth while Teacher is teaching about Pie then called out for recess and when she notice Chicken is still in class, she informs him at that it's time for recess, he yelled at her and busted to the wall where he encountered a old woman who asked does he have the time and he repiled "No! you got any teeth?!" and ran off before she could say yes. That night as Chicken attempt to sleep again, he heard loud snoring, believing it to be Cow but as he look outside, he find three baby birds snoring, which he ran out of the house with an axe and chopped down the tree. Later he heard water dripping and checked out the sink and the farcet outside but couldn't fins the dripping sound, then when he hear the dripping inside the toilet tank, he smacked it with a bat, thinking he finally stop it, only to see the dripping coming from Cow's mouth and turn her ear like a level and stopped it. As Chicken was about to finally get some sleep, he hear is heart beat and woke up Cow, begging him to help him get to sleep. Cow tries everything to help Chicken sleep by using a book and tries things like trying to knock him out with bricks and with duct tape but with no avail. On the third day she tries with bed time songs but nothing still. Last she ties Chicken to the bed with a ton weight on him to keep him still. She reads from the book and says that counting sheeps will do only for chicken to add donkeys with coffee bags. He finally snaps and goes insane with hyper and runs away and Cow run after him. Chicken gets pursued by firetrucks, ambulances and police whom say they got another caffiene flake victim on the loose. Chicken stops at a 100 story skyscraper and rips off his feathers and steals a wheel chair to get to the top. As Cow arrives to stop the madness, she finally finds the cure; drink warm milk, which she of course has in her udders. As Chicken bellows on the top, Supercow arrives on a plane to shoot milk at Chicken filling him up and causes him to fall down. Supercow brings him home and Chicken finally sleeps. But merely seconds later their parents walk in announcing Chicken’s eleventh birthday meaning he’s a man and shows the Sugar Frosted Coffee flakes again. Chicken freaks out at the sight of them and crazily hangs onto the lamp. Happy Clucking Birthday, Chicken! Characters *Chicken (Antagonist) *Cow/Supercow Minors *Mom *Dad *Teacher *Baby Birds Quotes * Crippled man: (offscreen as Chicken takes his wheelchair) Hey that’s mine! WHOA! THAT CHICKEN’S INSANE!!! Trivia *This is one of a few episodes where the Red Guy doesn't appear in the episode also one of the main characters as a villain. *The scene where Cow feeds Chicken milk on the Empire State Building is a reference to the 1933 film, King Kong. *This episode took place before Journey to the Center of Cow. Category:Season 2 Category:Chicken Episodes